


Let Me See You In The Light

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Danger, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Darcy, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot, POV Multiple, Peril, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: When a major explosion happens on the floor where Darcy's working, it takes everything in her guys' power not to fall apart.  She needs both of them at one hundred percent.Both to save her, and to take care of her after.





	Let Me See You In The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobutsiriuslywhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/gifts).

> Sorry this took so long!

**DARCY**

Darcy’s head was throbbing, and the lights were flickering. Or maybe she was getting her picture taken? No, that wasn’t it. Stark’s gala had been last night. Afterward, she came home, crashed in bed with Bucky and Brock, did anything but sleep, then slept a little, took a shower and headed to work at the lab.

She painstakingly opened her eyes, glancing around the room and confirming that yes, she was at work. In the lab. Except all the glass was shattered around her and that annoying beeping wasn’t in her head, it was FRIDAY, letting her know that help was on the way.

Was it though? How long had she been here?

“Friday?” she asked, her voice wavering.

“Ms. Lewis?”

“Who knows I’m here?”

“Sergeant Barnes and Agent Rumlow are both aware of your predicament. I’m supposed to tell you to relax. Help is on the way.”

Darcy groaned and tried to bring one hand up to her forehead. Her wrist ached as her hand flopped uselessly against her chest. She brought the other one up instead. “Can you stop with the siren?”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand… what siren?” the AI asked, sounding as confused as her programming would allow.

“That one going  _ ringy ringy ringy _ and making my head hurt…” Darcy murmured, closing her eyes against the horrible sound. Deafening almost

“Ms. Lewis? Ms. Lewis?”

Darcy could hear Friday calling her name, but she was so tired, it wasn’t worth it to expend the energy to answer her. Plus, her head hurt. And that siren was the worse thing ever.

* * *

**BUCKY**

He’d been sleeping in when he got the call. Something happened upstairs. They were evacuating all the lower floors. But the floor Darcy was on wasn’t available through his comm, so he pushed down the panic he was feeling and got dressed in his tact gear. Didn’t matter if they didn’t call him in for this one. He was going in to save his girl.

The elevators were out, so he started up the stairs, gun strapped to his back as he took them two or three at a time, worrying the entire time as he passed people with their hands on their heads, being evacuated down to the ground level.

There was dust in the air as he approached the floor Darcy worked on. Eighty-fourth, if his memory was right. He never pushed a button in the elevator, just usually asked Friday to take him to the labs, and she took him wherever Darcy was.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he remembered belatedly that he probably should have called Brock. As he fished it out and checked the caller ID, he found out that it didn’t matter, Brock was calling him.

“Yeah,” he said, not slowing down in the slightest.

“It’s Darcy,” Rumlow said, huffing out some sound that Bucky didn’t really recognize as one coming from him. It reminded him of a heavy sigh, or possibly a sob. But Bucky didn’t want to go into that.

“I know. Where are you?”

“On my way up, where are you?”

“Almost there. Looks bad. Dust’s thick. Something must have gone through the floor.”

It was at that moment that a soft voice came in over the PA. “Sergeant Barnes. Agent Rumlow. Ms. Lewis is injured, but alive. I’m keeping her as stable as I can, please come quickly.”

How an AI was keeping her stable was beyond his comprehension, but it gave him a little comfort to know she at least wasn’t alone. “Thanks, Friday, tell her to keep calm.”

“I will, Sergeant.”

“You heard that too, I take it?” Rumlow asked.

“Yep. I’m already almost there. You on your way?”

“Yeah. On my way. If you get there before me, keep her safe, okay?”

“Obviously,” Bucky snapped, ending the call and immediately regretting his tone. Brock was just worried about her like he was. This wasn’t a competition. She needed both of them.

But if he called back to apologize, Brock would probably ream him until next Tuesday, so he left it alone. He’d apologize later.

The next few floors were a bit more precarious. There wasn’t a fire, but the warning lights were flashing. And he could hear the wind. Which was always suspicious in a building. Especially one up as high as this one.

It gave him a panicked feeling in his gut, but he pressed onward until he opened the door to her floor and he felt it fall down to his feet.

The entire floor was decimated. And he could see the sky on the other side of the floor where some of Jane’s expensive lab equipment used to be.

He didn’t see anyone moving around on the floor, which was both good and bad. There were no rogue baddies circling. But there was no one on their feet either. He couldn’t help but wonder where they were. He brought his comm up to his lips, murmuring into it. “Who else is here, Friday?”

“Ms. Lewis came in before everyone else. Dr. Foster is out of town, and everyone else slept in because of Mr. Stark’s gala. She’s the only one here.”

“Darce?” he called out hesitantly, taking a step onto the floor. Glass crunched under his feet as he moved into the lab. “Darce, you there, dollface?”

* * *

**DARCY**

She heard her name again. Not ‘Ms. Lewis’ that Friday called her, but her actual facts first name. _ “Darce? You there, dollface?” _

It was Bucky. She’d know his voice anywhere.

“I’m here,” she croaked, struggling to sit up, and giving up immediately after pain bloomed in her wrist. “Back here. By my computer.” She didn’t know how she knew that. The lab was completely unrecognizable, but she figured she had to be at least near her computer, that’s where she was when the explosion happened. 

So it was an explosion? 

She wasn’t sure. But based on context clues and the way everything looked like it had exploded, she was going to go with some kind of bomb or something.

“Darcy?” Bucky called again. Trying to ascertain where she was.

“I’m here,” she called again, even though it was taking it out of her, and her arm was starting to hurt something fierce. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out as she cradled her wrist and refrained from looking at it. She was pretty sure if she looked at it, she’d pass out again.

“DARCY?” Bucky called. 

“HERE!” She shrieked, kicking her foot out and smacking it against a file cabinet. The sound resonated and she could hear his footsteps. 

“I see you. I’m coming for you. Don’t move!”

She let out a sigh of relief, but it came out a sob. She could feel the tears wetting her cheeks, but she couldn’t stop them now.

She was shaking by the time Bucky found her. Shivering. Freezing all of the sudden.

“Hey… hey…” he murmured, his voice soft, but his eyes frantic as they scanned her body. 

He brought one hand up to the one she was cradling, but she shook her head. “No… please don’t touch it. Don’t look.”

“I have to, honey. Have to see what we’re dealing with…”

She knew she was being silly, but she shook her head again. “Please,” she pleaded. “Don’t touch it, Bucky… not yet…”

She felt him sigh and start rooting around under what had been her desk and was now just a pile of Ikea particleboard. He yanked something out and draped it over her shivering body. Her hand-knitted throw blanket.

So she  _ was _ near her computer then.

“Can I look at your head?” he asked, his flesh hand coming up to lightly graze her temple. She gulped at the sudden pain that engulfed her. Her wrist had been keeping her from feeling everything else.

“God…” she sputtered. “That hurts.”

“I know it does, I just need to see if I can move you…” he whispered. “C’mon, doll. Let me look at those baby blues…”

“What happened?” she asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t care beyond getting you out of here,” Bucky replied, still gazing into her eyes. “I didn’t bring a flashlight, maybe Brock has one.”

“Brock’s coming too?” she asked. “Can you tell him not to touch my wrist? I’mma take a nap, okay?”

“No, no. Gotta stay awake until we get you to medical, Darcy-doll.”

“DARCY? BUCK?”

Brock’s voice echoed in the broken lab, and Bucky gingerly stood and waved him over. “Don’t go to sleep, Darce.”

* * *

**BROCK**

Fear coursed through his veins as he opened the door to the lab where Darcy worked. The entire thing was leveled. Full of broken glass and equipment. Some of that shit Foster worked with was dangerous. They needed to get her out of here. Yesterday.

Hell, he should have kept her in bed that morning, then she’d be safe downstairs with the evacuees and not lying on the floor “stabilized” by an AI.

“DARCY?” He called. “BUCK?”

“We’re back here!” He heard Bucky’s voice call out through the terrible silence.

He spotted him standing and waving. “You got medical with you?”

“I ran ahead,” Brock replied, making his way gingerly over to where Darcy was laying, her eyes closed. “Hey, hey, Darce? Is she okay?”

“I’m tired, thank you very much,” she mumbled. “Bucky won’t let me sleep.”

A quick once over gave Brock enough info to know she shouldn’t be sleeping until medical could monitor her. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, sweetheart.”

“Y’all are pet-naming me enough. Must be bad,” she laughed dryly.

Her left wrist looked as good as smashed. And she had a knot on her forehead that actually turned his stomach. And he’d seen some shit.

Maybe it was just because it was her or something. But it looked bad and it made a lump rise in his throat looking at her.

“Medical’s on the way. About four floors behind me. They have a stretcher to carry her down…”

“A stretcher? That sounds like the lap of luxury, considering…” Darcy said with another huff of laughter.

Brock reached for her uninjured hand. “I love you, Darce.”

“You love me? I  _ must _ be bad off…”

Bucky’s arm swatted Brock’s shoulder. “Knock it off,” he whispered. “We’ll have plenty of time for that after medical releases her.”

Brock took a deep breath and nodded, pulled her hand up to his lips to press a kiss to her bloody knuckles, just as the door opened again.

“Medical unit,” they called. “Where’s the patient?”

“She’s back here,” Bucky called. “She’s the only one.”

“Clear the area,” the medic said, but Brock didn’t want to leave her side. “Can’t I go down with her?”

“Meet us in the stairwell,” the nurse replied curtly. 

Brock swallowed, but Bucky grabbed his arm and led him out. How he could be so stable in the face of their girl being in so much danger, Brock had no clue. He was falling apart.

Bucky gripped both his shoulders and squeezed. “Man, you have to pull it together, okay? We can fall apart after the doctors have her, okay?”

Brock nodded once, his head drooping for a second before he pulled it up again.

They both waited as the paramedics carried Darcy out on a stretcher. “Let’s go,” one said. “There’s a medical tent just outside, but we’ve got eighty floors to walk down.”

“Is she going to--”

“She’ll be fine, Agent Rumlow. If we can get her outside ASAP,” one of the medics said with a knowing look in his direction. “Come on. And keep her awake.”

* * *

**DARCY**

By the time she was allowed to sleep again, it was well past dinner time, and she wasn’t sure whether she was more hungry or tired.

She was going to go with hungry, though. Given how her stomach was carrying on.

When SHIELD had let her go, they’d had a few stipulations. A steak dinner, since she’d lost some blood, and a cozy bed not far from their medical facilities, in the care of her two significant others.

She wanted to walk, but Brock was the one who insisted upon a wheelchair. He pushed her into the rented hotel room, a loaner since their apartment was kind of destroyed. Bucky was on the run for three steak dinners, because Darcy didn’t want to eat steak alone.

As Brock opened the door to their room, she saw his shoulders slump a little before he pushed her inside.

“Hey… Are you okay?” she asked, reaching for him as she started to stand.

He caught her up in a big hug. It was likely the gentlest he’d ever been with her, or so she thought as his head fell to her shoulder. “Are  _ you _ okay?” he asked, his breath hot on her neck.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired and hungry. And a little sore, but the pain meds are helping with that.”

He sighed against her. “I just… kind of felt like I lost you today.”

“Yeah, well. You didn’t. But it is kind of your fault I didn’t get a ton of sleep last night… Mr. Love Machine,” she teased.

He chuckled a little and bent at the waist to scoop her up into his arms. “Where to?”

“I can walk.”

“I know, but this is to apologize for not letting you sleep last night. Where to?”

“Over to the couch, but only if you sit with me.”

“Sweetheart, I ain’t leaving your side until you kick me out,” he assured her, curling up on the sofa beside her.

Bucky arrived about fifteen minutes or so later, with steak dinners in tow, and Brock was passed out in her lap.

Darcy’s hand was raking through his hair, but Bucky nudged his leg regardless. “Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, Steak’s on.”

“I ain’t sleeping,” Brock muttered groggily, and Darcy had to laugh as he curled tighter into her lap.

“Not sure how I’m gonna cut my steak with this blockhead in the way…” she said, giggling.

“You won’t have to,” Bucky replied, taking a seat on the other side of her. “I’ll feed you.”

She rolled her eyes and held out her hands. “Gimme that steak.”

Bucky shook his head and proceeded to cut a piece for her, holding it out on a fork. “Open wide, and let me take care of you, Lewis.”

She smirked. “Fine.” She opened her mouth and chewed. “Pretty good, could use some steak sauce, though…”

“I have that,” Bucky replied, rummaging in the bag until he produced a bottle of A-1. “Went by the store on the way here.”

“I love you so much, Bucky Bear.”

“I love you too, now open up and eat your steak. Doctor’s ordered it.”

“How long do I have to look forward to you taking care of me?”

“Um, for the foreseeable future. Brock would be if he was awake…”

“I think carrying me to the couch tired him out,” she grinned warmly. 

“Nah, I think it was the adorable freakout he had when you were back with the doctors that tired him out.”

“Freakout?”

“Yeah,” Bucky chuckled. “If we ever decide to have a baby, I vote for me to be in the delivery room while you send Brock out to cut up sheets and boil water.”

“That bad?” Darcy asked.

“If I hadn’t freaked out, Bucky was going to,” Brock said sleepily from her lap. “Where’s my steak?”

“You’re gonna eat while I’m taking care of our girl?” Bucky asked in mock-offense.

“Well I sure as hell ain’t gonna feed you, Buck,” he sniffed.

“Hey…” Bucky started, reaching for the bag of takeout. “I’m sorry about earlier, man. Being short with you.”

Brock snorted. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Awww,” Darcy crooned. 

“Hush it, missy. And eat your steak,” Brock said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me sugar!


End file.
